


Something Else

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Exhibitionism, F/F, Facials, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lup turns to look out the window, and hums like she’s thinking of something.“Does this place have study rooms?”“Yeah, they’re on this floor. The good ones are, anyways- there’s a few on the first floor but the seats are all worn out and they’re kind of dark-”“Wanna show me? The good ones, I mean.” Lup’s eyes are bright with mischief, or something like it. It’s a look that Lucretia knows all too well.





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> So the exhibitionism and voyeurism are Not Actually Featured, it's moreso one of the characters fantasizing about those scenarios. They're not acted out.

They’re on the bisected plane, the empty one, and they’ve been there for a few months. It’s eerily quiet all the time, and Lucretia has been on-edge since they landed. The silence feels like something out of a horror movie, and she’s just waiting for a monster to jump out at her while she’s alone and unsuspecting. So she seeks out the one place where quietness is expected- the library. There are plenty of them here, and they’re grand and old and full of books on every subject imaginable. She visits a few of them, but finds herself at home in the campus library. 

She feels like she’s back in school, sometimes, getting up early to walk across the empty campus to claim her spot among the shelves. There’s a reading nook with a soft couch and a window that faces the main lawn, and that’s where she settles most days. Sometimes Davenport or Barry will come through, looking for specific subjects, and they’ll chat, but mostly Lucretia has the place to herself. She makes stacks of books that she wants to read, and sometimes brings her lunch so she can stay longer. The overwhelming silence of the plane doesn’t get to her as much when she’s in the library, so that’s where she spends most of her time. 

Lup doesn’t join her often- she’s always holed up with Barry in the ship, poring over some project they won’t discuss with anyone. And maybe that adds to the discomfort that Lucretia is feeling, but she pushes it down and dedicates her time to losing herself in the stories of this world. The history is fascinating- there was only ever one great war recorded, and peace seemed to be the prevailing state. The monarchs had been kept in check by their subjects, and this allowed the people to flourish. She can’t find anything about the collision of the Plane of Magic with this one, suggesting that it just happened one day with no preamble. That’s a little unnerving, to think that all life could be wiped out with no warning or time to prepare. But she tries not to dwell on it.

The weather never changes- there’s no rain, no snow, no apparent change in temperature despite the rising and setting of the sun, but according to the meteorology book she’s reading, this was always the case. As she’s underlining a particularly interesting passage, she hears the thump-thump-thump of boots on carpet, coming her way. She looks up to see Lup coming towards her, grinning and waving.

“Luc! What’s up, chica? Haven’t seen you in a hot second.” She plops down on the arm of the couch by Lucretia’s head and looks down at her.

“Hey,” Lucretia says, dog-earing the page she’s on and closing the book. “What brings you out of your cave?”

“Needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. Then I got tired of that nonsense and decided to pay my favorite bookworm a visit. So? What’cha reading?”

“A history of weather on this plane. It’s really interesting, actually- did you know it’s never rained here? I’m actually about to start the chapter on the water cycle, I’m really interested to see how it works.”

“Oh, my gods. You are so fucking cute.” The look on Lup’s face is one of genuine adoration, and Lucretia feels her face heat up a little.

Then Lup turns to look out the window, and hums like she’s thinking of something.

“Does this place have study rooms?”

“Yeah, they’re on this floor. The good ones are, anyways- there’s a few on the first floor but the seats are all worn out and they’re kind of dark-”

“Wanna show me? The good ones, I mean.” Lup’s eyes are bright with mischief, or something like it. It’s a look that Lucretia knows all too well, and she laughs.

“Why, Miss Lup, are you suggesting we do something untoward in this place of learning? Goodness me.”

“Oh, Miss Lucretia, I would _never_ suggest we do anything improper. I would hate to sully your reputation.”

“Now why don’t I believe that for a second?” Lucretia is grinning, and so is Lup. “I think you want to sully more than just my reputation.”

“Is that an offer, Miss Lucretia?” Lup is waggling her eyebrows.

“Why, I do believe it is. You were asking about study rooms?” Lucretia stands up and takes Lup’s hand, and then she’s pulling her through the shelves, winding her way through autobiographies, local lore, and dusty textbooks until she reaches a heavy wooden door and pulls it open. There’s a thin window high up on the opposite wall and a small window in the door as well. When the lamps on the walls flicker on, Lup can see there’s a table in the center of the room surrounded by plush chairs, and she squeezes Lucretia’s hand. 

“Good enough for improper, reputation-ruining activities?” Lucretia asks, grinning and a little out of breath.

“And then some,” Lup says just before closing the door with a slam and kissing Lucretia hard. It’s tongue and teeth and everything that Lucretia has been missing since the start of the cycle. They’re moving fast and before Lucretia knows it, she’s pressed up against the wall with her shirt hiked up to her collarbone and her bra pulled down so Lup can suck on her nipples.

Her fingers are wound up in Lup’s hair, and when she feels hot fingers trailing down her stomach to undo her pants, she squirms and whines.

“Please,” she whispers, and Lup laughs as she shoves Lucretia’s pants down around her thighs and pushes her underwear to the side.

“Gods, babe, you really want this, huh?” Her fingers feel so good, slick and hot against Lucretia’s clit, and she squirms again, nodding yes.

“Use your words, Luc, I know you’re good with them.”

“Gods, just _fuck me_ already, you monster-”

“Close enough.”

Lup has had two fingers in her for about thirty seconds when Lucretia hears her name being called from outside the door.

“Shit!” She hisses, and taps Lup on the shoulder. “Somebody’s here!”

“And?” Lup says, mouth still pressed against her throat.

“And I don’t want the captain or your brother or _whoever_ to see me with my tits out!”

She hears her name called again, and it’s Magnus. Fuck. Double fuck. Triple fuck. Quadruple fuck-

“‘S just Mags,” Lup whispers, and curls her fingers inside Lucretia, who bites back a moan. 

“Lup!”

“It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Do you _know_ how much porn that dude watches? It’s whack. What, are you afraid he’s gonna ask to join? Or watch? Or maybe just save the memory of you all flushed and breathless and taking my fingers so good and jerk off to it later?”

Lucretia feels herself clench around Lup’s fingers, and can’t hold back the moan that slips out of her. 

“ _Oh_ , Lup whispers, “oh Luc, are you _into_ that?” She pumps her fingers into Lucretia and thumbs at her clit as she bites a mark into her neck. “Does that get you all hot and bothered? The idea of Mags fucking himself, thinking of you?”

“N-no,” Lucretia whimpers, “it’s not- not that, just- ahh, Lup-” She grinds down against Lup’s fingers as Lup curls them again. “Just him- seeing- seeing how you fuck me-”

“Seeing how I wreck you so good? Pull you apart until you’re coming, just for me? Aw, Lucretia, that’s so _filthy_.” Her breath is hot and humid against Lucretia’s skin, and she can hear Magnus’ footsteps out in the library. He’s not coming closer, not yet. 

“Do you wanna show me off, is that it? Do you want to show him how good I am to you?”

“Mm- ah, Lup, fuck-”

Lup fucks her faster, rubbing her clit with tight, hard circles, and feels Lucretia start to shiver. “You’re so _dirty_ , Lucretia, gods. Who would have thought a shy little bookworm like you was into something so naughty? You’re about to come just thinking about it.”

“Lup, please-” Lucretia tightens around her fingers, and it almost _hurts_ but the shuddering gasp she lets out as she comes makes it more than okay. She’s gasping for breath, twitching every time Lup’s thumb brushes over her clit, and she has to wrap her arms around Lup’s shoulders to stay upright. 

“Oh, baby,” Lup hums, “you’re so fuckin’ good.”

“Holy shit,” is all Lucretia manages to say, and Lup carefully slips her fingers out and sucks them clean- more out of convenience than want, though she certainly doesn’t _mind_ the taste- and then she’s pulling Lucretia’s pants up, buttoning them, and helping her fix her bra and pull down her shirt. 

Not a second after her shirt is back over her stomach, Magnus is knocking on the door and peering through the little window. Lup opens the door, staying behind it as best she can- her clit is hard and leaking and definitely, _definitely_ tenting her skirt.

“Didn’t you hear me calling for you?” Magnus says to Lucretia who’s still pressed against the wall. “Cap’n’port asked me to tell you to bring him some book on illusory magic written by, uh… Jarlson, or something? I dunno. I kind of forgot on the way over here. Honestly if you just bring him whatever he’ll be happy.” Magnus squints at Lucretia, then at Lup, then at the glaringly empty table and untouched chairs. “What are you two doing in here?”

“Practicing magic,” Lucretia says, just as Lup says, “Fucking.”

“Gross, Lup, don’t say stuff like that!” Magnus’ nose wrinkles, and he sticks his tongue out at her. She sticks her tongue out right back, and makes a shooing motion.

“Tell Cap’n’port Luc’ll bring him his nerd book. Now get out. We need to get back to banging a bunch.”

“Super gross!” Magnus turns to leave. “I’ll let you get back to your magic lesson. Have fun evocating or illusorating or whatever it is you’re doing.”

Lup blows him a kiss and shuts the door.

“ _Why_ would you tell him we were fucking?” 

“Sometimes you hide the truth in plain sight. He doesn’t suspect a thing. It’s fine! Now, no pressure, obvs, but cha’girl has a bit of a situation going on and if you’re willing to lend a hand or mouth, I’d appreciate it.”

Lucretia peers out the door, making sure Magnus is gone, before turning back to Lup.

“You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

“Babe, I’m not the one who just came to the thought of getting busted by Magnus Burnsides.”

“Oh my gods, shut up, that was a fluke!”

“We’ll see about that next time.” Lup gives Lucretia her best pout. “But it’s still this time, and I’m dripping over here.”

“Poor thing. It’d be cruel to leave you like this. Come here.”

Lucretia turns one of the chairs, and gestures for Lup to sit. Then she sinks to her knees, kneeling between Lup’s spread legs, and thumbs at the hem of her skirt as she looks up at Lup. 

“Before we start, I wanted to ask… will you come on my face?”

Lup has to cover her face with her hand as she blushes bright red. “Gods, Luc, you can’t just _say_ that to a girl! Give me some warning before you bust out the dirty talk or you’re gonna kill me!”

Lucretia kisses her knee, still watching her face, and gives Lup the most innocent smile she’s ever seen. “Please?”

“You’re killing me, babe, but yeah,” She runs a hand through Lucretia’s buzzed-short hair. “I’d love to come on that pretty face of yours.”

Lucretia smiles at her, and pushes her skirt up so she can start kissing up Lup’s freckled thighs. 

“No underwear? And you were calling _me_ naughty?”

“Mhm,” is about all Lup’s brain can manage when Lucretia’s warm hand is spreading her precum down her clit, thumb tracing the vein on the underside, and fuck, licking her lips. Her mouth is so hot and wet and good and her tongue is soft and firm and her fingers massage Lup’s balls and the way she keeps looking up at Lup through her lashes has Lup pushing her away embarrassingly fast and stroking herself through her orgasm. Her cum hits Lucretia’s cheeks and lips and tongue and Lucretia- Lucretia moans and Lup realizes she’s fingering herself and it’s not long before Lucretia is coming again, doubling over with a low whine. 

“Lucretia,” is all Lup can say, and Lucretia straightens up to look at her, cum on her lips and dripping down her cheeks, and Lup’s mind goes blank all over again. “Fuck.”

“Mhm,” is Lucretia’s response, and then she’s whisking away the mess on her face with Prestidigitation, pressing a soft kiss to Lup’s softening clit and pulling her skirt back down over her thighs. She climbs up onto the chair to curl into Lup, and peppers her cheek with kisses.

“You are so dirty,” Lup murmurs, and Lucretia laughs.

“Yeah, but you _loooove_ it.”

“Yeah, I do. And listen, if you wanna get into some exhibitionism, we could maybe…” She trails off, watching Lucretia’s face for a reaction.

“Um. Maybe just the dirty talk for now? It’s more of a theoretical fantasy.” Lucretia grins at Lup, embarrassed. “It was hot, though.”

Lup laughs, and kisses her cheek. “You are something else, Luc.”

“And yet I’m not hearing any complaints.” Lucretia snuggles closer to Lup, head resting on her shoulder.

"You got me there."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @negligibleCath
> 
> (And thanks to stealthtable for the beta!)


End file.
